


I love you, I love you, I love you

by forbala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Crying, Dacryphilia, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia, Top Akaashi Keiji, akaashi is a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Akaashi had spent a lot of time watching Bokuto Koutarou. Every day since he started at Fukurodani, in fact. He knew his eccentricities, every quirk of his personality and behavior. No one knew Bokuto the way Akaashi knew Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155





	I love you, I love you, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> What if Akaashi watching Bokuto was actually creepy and not romantic/cute? And what if I put all my kinks into that and made a pwp?
> 
> I actually wrote 95% of this on a single sheet of lined paper, no paragraph breaks, abbreviations galore, because it was all I had available in the moment. Kind of impressed with myself tbh.
> 
> Read the warnings/tags y'all. You are responsible for curating your own online experience. Don't like, don't read.

Akaashi had been watching Bokuto for a long time. He was beautiful, a star, and Akaashi found himself obsessed. He watched the other boy constantly, mentally cataloging every move, action, word. Akaashi could hardly focus on anything else, even school. He only focused on volleyball, and only because it brought him closer to Bokuto. And Akaashi had a plan to bring them even closer. He simply couldn't stay away any longer, couldn’t watch from the sidelines.

Akaashi had spent a lot of time watching Bokuto Koutarou. Every day since he started at Fukurodani, in fact. He knew his eccentricities, every quirk of his personality and behavior. No one knew Bokuto the way Akaashi knew Bokuto.

He got the chance one weekend when Bokuto invited him over to stay the night, as he often did. Akaashi knew he had to take this opportunity. 

As usual, they started the evening by playing volleyball at the park, Akaashi tossing to Bokuto again and again until his senpai was satisfied— or rather, hungry. They returned to the Bokuto household and ate too much pizza and played video games for several hours. Bokuto would shout at every victory and bemoan every loss. He bumped his shoulder into Akaashi’s, friendly and far too tempting. Akaashi wanted to reach over and grab onto him and never, ever let go.

Bokuto's parents went to bed at some point and they tried to stay quiet as they continued, switching over to watching bad action movies. Eventually, they too retired to Bokuto's room to sleep, closer to sunrise than sunset. Bokuto climbed into his bed, Akaashi settling into the futon on the floor beside him. 

“Good night, ‘kaashi!” he whisper-shouted.

“Good night, Bokuto-san.”

Soon enough, Bokuto was asleep and snoring softly. Akaashi waited, lying still and quiet, until he was sure Bokuto was truly, deeply asleep. Then he made his move.

Akaashi went first to his bag and retrieved the one item he would need: a small bottle of lube. Then he moved slowly, quietly, climbing onto Bokuto's bed. He carefully pulled back the blankets, paused to make sure his friend didn't wake up. Bokuto typically slept on his back, so Akaashi had easy access to him. Oh so slowly, he gripped the boy's soft sleep shirts and inched them down his thighs and off. Bokuto wore no underwear so Akaashi was treated to the glorious sight of his soft cock. It was thick and laying against his thigh. Akaashi wanted to take it into his mouth, or sink down on it and ride Bokuto forever, but that would have to wait for another day. For now, Akaashi nudged his legs apart, slicked his fingers with lube, and began.

Akaashi pushed one finger into his hole, slowly so as not to wake him. He shifted but stayed asleep. Akaashi pumped his finger, warming him up, then pushed in a second finger. He delighted in the feeling of the heat around his fingers. He rubbed his fingertips against Bokuto's prostate, eliciting a soft, breathy sigh, and Akaashi smiled. He continued to move his fingers, stretching him, adding a third, opening him up and rubbing his prostate until his cock slowly started to fill. When Bokuto was open and wet, Akaashi pulled his fingers out and slicked his cock, fisting himself a few times to the sight before him. Finally, he guided his cock into Bokuto's hole, gasping at the heat, the wetness. He was still a little tight, even relaxed in sleep and well stretched. Akaashi sunk all the way in until his hips were pressed against Bokuto's. He fought a groan, ground against him. Bokuto grunted and shifted but Akaashi couldn't stop now. He'd prefer to let Bokuto sleep but if he woke now, so be it. Akaashi pulled back, almost all the way out, and thrust back in a little harder than he intended. Bokuto grunted again. Akaashi picked up a rhythm, thrusting in, gasping at the feeling.

Evidently, he was too enthusiastic, too careless, as Bokuto started to wake up, blinking his eyes and looking around confusedly. "A-Akaashi?"

Akaashi huffed and thrust in again. Bokuto gasped, surprised. "Sorry, Bokuto-san, I couldn't resist. I didn't mean to wake you."

"What are you— ah— doing? Why?" Bokuto tried to close his legs and push Akaashi away but Akaashi was in charge now. He wouldn't let Bokuto escape now that he had him.

"Don't fight it, Bokuto-san. I'll take care of you."

Bokuto moaned involuntarily when Akaashi thrust against his prostate. He covered his mouth, eyes wide in horror at his own arousal. "Please stop, Akaashi. I d-don't want this," he begged. Akaashi didn't stop. At this point, he didn't much care if Bokuto wanted it or not. Akaashi knew he had to have him. If he just had Bokuto this once, his obsession would abate. Probably. Maybe. 

However, there was no reason Bokuto shouldn't enjoy himself so Akaashi fisted his cock, now fully hard, and jerked him in time with Akaashi's thrusts. Bokuto writhed, trying to escape, hands over his mouth to hide his pleasured moans. He begged Akaashi to stop, chanted _no, no_ over and over. "Just let yourself enjoy it, Bokuto-san. I'm not stopping until we're both finished so you might as well enjoy it." Tears started to fall from Bokuto's eyes, then, and it made Akaashi even more turned on. He gave a particularly hard thrust and Bokuto sobbed. Akaashi was so close. In fact, he could probably come just from watching Bokuto cry. Akaashi was the only person who could see Bokuto like this. No one else deserved to look at his cute, teary, horny face. This was all his.

Akaashi made sure Bokuto came first. He was generous and he obviously cared immensely for Bokuto. He was sure Bokuto would relax once he came, so he pumped his fist faster, thumbing the head at the same time as he hit Bokuto's prostate, and Bokuto came. He spurted over his abs, releasing hiccuping sobs. When he finished, Bokuto collapsed, panting but still. Akaashi lost his rhythm and came shortly after, groaning above Bokuto and spilling inside his hole. When Akaashi pulled out, a little dribble of cum followed.

"You were very good, Bokuto-san. Thank you." Akaashi returned to his bag and retrieved a packet of wet wipes to clean them both up. Bokuto lay still, letting Akaashi take care of him, sniffling softly. When Akaashi finished, he pressed a chaste kiss to Bokuto's forehead and petted his hair. "Go to sleep now, Bokuto-san. Sweet dreams," Akaashi said. He put the boy's shorts back on and covered him with the blanket, then lay back down on his futon. And as he lay there in the dark, Akaashi knew he was far from done with his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please kudos and comment!


End file.
